


The Very Curious Girl

by TeethHead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Violence, Death, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, No Sex, Other, Short Story, Signs of mental health issues, The world as seen though main character, abstract descriptions of death, abstract world view, signs of abuse, unnamed main character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethHead/pseuds/TeethHead
Summary: To see though someone else's eyes can be difficult, but it can also show a world you never would have imagined.This girl might never know that feeling.





	1. The Beginning

She never truly understood why everyone around her always got so mad when she would take things apart. She just wanted to learn how things worked, she just hadn't learned how to put the things back together yet. Not to mention some of the pieces tended to break sometimes. It was difficult. Her parents were always finding her tools and throwing them away, but those were just the spares. They would also find some of her hidden projects and yell a lot while they threw it away.

She saw a lot of strangers that her parents took her to. They all asked the same questions and they all wanted her to stop. They didn't understand and they smelled bad.  
She would just nod her head and wait for her parents to come back and take her home so that she kind find something else to take apart.

She loved the outdoors and hated being stuck inside. Her parents tried to keep her inside all the time. The school she went to also kept her inside all the time. She had to spend time near those dumb kids and their dumb friends. She sometimes wondered how they worked and if they had a brain.

She got older and was able to take even larger things apart, and even put them mostly back together. She got better at hiding her hobby too. Her parents still found a few of her things every so often, so they still took her to the strangers that she learned were some type of doctor that where suppose to be able to fix her. She didn't think she was broken, so she ignored them. 

She went to high school and was getting bored of taking the same things apart over and over again. They never worked again when she put them back together again anyways. She didn't take as many things apart in high school as she use to. Her parents thought that the doctors were able to fix her. She thought is was more like brainwashing and hated it. 

She needed them to know that they couldn't “fix” her. She needed them to know that they could not brainwash her like that. She needed to take things apart to feel complete. She needed them all to understand. She needed them all to see her work. But she needed to get her hands on something much larger then what she last worked on. It was probably fate that she overheard about the huge end-of-year party that was happening that weekend. She was excited, but she needed to be prepared.

She learned a few things before some drunks stumbled in on her project. She learned that people had similar parts to the things she found in the woods near her childhood home. She learned that people were a lot harder to tie down so that she could work peacefully. She learned how hard bones were and that her 'nit-picking' hammer was not strong enough. She luckily found something stronger. She learned that people tended to be a lot louder too; probably why those drunks found her before she was done. She also learned that other people found her hobby worth calling the police over. They are so weird.

…....................................

She hated the indoors. She was stuck in small rooms all the time now. She couldn't have her tools anymore. She couldn't have her projects anymore. She couldn't feel complete anymore. She hated it.

It took a very, very long time before anything changed for her and her tiny room. She felt broken, but maybe the new doctors could fix her. Just as long as they fix her right.

…......................................

She didn't know what she expected, but being strapped down to a cold table day-in and day-out was not it. She did not think that she could miss her tiny room any more than she did at this point. They kept injecting her with liquids and then waiting and watching. It hurt sometimes, but sometimes it seemed to do nothing and the doctors  
would leave for hours on end. She hated this. She wanted it all to stop. She wanted to be outside again. She wanted to be with her tools and her projects again. She just wanted it all to end....

And it did end. For awhile. 

She had felt her body let go. She had felt the nothingness of whatever came after and almost felt whole again. Then the cold table came back. The pain came back. The blurry sight of the doctors came back and she felt the hate come back before her body let go a second time. Then a third time. Then a forth. Then she stopped keeping track. All she knew was that whatever the doctors were putting in her was doing this to her and she hated it. She was in pain and just wanted it to stop, wanted them to stop. 

They cheered.

She tried to block it all out.

It took far too long for her stop switching and just stay in a dead or not-dead state. She honestly couldn't tell which anymore. It took even longer before the immense pain coursing throughout her body became more or less a dull throbbing. She passed out from exhaustion before the last of the doctors left the room.

When she woke up, she felt different. She couldn't pinpoint it, but she knew it was there. She also felt like her restraints were looser or weaker than before. She looked around the room(as much as she could see) and saw that two doctors were already there, not looking at her. The hate boiled. She sat up, pushing the strangely loose restraints off her. She hear her body protesting after not moving for so long, but she could not feel it. She pulled her feet free and set them on the ground. The floor should have been cold, but just felt smooth. 

She heard a scream and noticed one of the doctors had just noticed her moving. She felt like she should feel something about that, but all she could think on was how hungry she was and how she wished she had her tools on her.

….................................................

She had never before considered her teeth as acceptable tools for her projects, but the taste alone could very likely sway her opinion on the matter. She also never considered that one or two impromptu projects could blow so far out of proportions and into such wide spread chaos. There was at least one good thing that came of it, she learned how to make them work again. Her two projects were running around creating even more projects with their teeth, and those projects followed suit as well. It was amazing. Maybe these doctors didn't fix her as she hoped, but they did seem to add something that seemed to make her that much more capable. 

…...............................................

She hated waiting, but she also hated dying, so she waited till the sounds of chaos moved far enough away from her before she left the closet. Her immediate area was not that bad, but the mess just got increasingly worse the further from her room she went. The floor was sticky. She didn't really like it. She saw some shoes on a project that failed in working again. The shoes were a bit big, but they would do for now. 

She called out for any of her projects that were still nearby. The first two answered, but only one was able to walk back to her. This one was a little broken, but with it's help, she was able to find the second one. This one was split in two, but still tried to move. She really wanted to fix these two since they were her very first successful projects. She went around gathering parts from the less successful projects in the hopes that she could make them work. She still didn't quite know how she got these to work again, but with a few tools, she was sure she could do it again.

….............................................

She loved the outside. She loved the sun. She loved feeling the warmth on her skin and the cool breeze that would blow past her. She was excited, but that had to be expected. She hadn't been outside in what had to be some years. She couldn't wait. The elevator was too slow, but she was almost there, she had to wait. Her two projects stood beside her in silence, but her entire mind was taken by the thought of outside.

The doors dinged, but opened to slowly. The hall had no windows, but she saw light coming from another hall. She wanted to run, but every step too fast made her legs feel like jello. She walked, but she walked as fast as she could. 

She saw the windows. She saw the light. It felt so far yet so close. There was no glass in the windows; made it easier to leave. She stepped outside and saw the sun and the sky and the clouds....

But she felt nothing. No warmth. No coolness. 

She could not understand. 

Where did the warmth of the sun go? 

Where did the coolness of the wind go?

….....

Was this the cost of her new ability to fix things?

Was this the fault of the doctors?

Did they do this on purpose?

Did they know how much she missed the sun?

Did they know how much she wanted to feel its warmth again?

Did they know?

They had to.

They would pay.

They would pay for taking this from her.

They would pay for all the pain they gave her.

They would pay for everything and they would pay with her new skill.

…

She just needed to find out how many already paid.

She called out.

She called out as loud as far as she could.

She called out to any and all that would listen and many answered. 

Many came to her.

Only a few looked familiar.

Too few.

She had some work to do.

...

...

..

..

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a story that I had a suddenly strong urge to write the other day.  
> It is a story about an original character of mine that I was sorta re-building as I wrote.  
> I understand if this reads rather confusing, but that was mostly done on purpose.  
> This is not a story for kids, if the tags were not clear.  
> I'll be willing to answer questions at the end of this.  
> This was written in long stings before I slept and was intended to be finished before I began posting.  
> I hope you enjoy.


	2. The End

The world became quiet.

There were only broken cities and broken projects.

It was just her and her working projects. 

Or at least she wished it was. She knew that some people still hid in places her projects couldn't reach on their own. So she walked. She walked with her projects looking for these hiding people that wanted to cause her pain. She couldn't feel it, but she still didn't like it. 

Her projects did good work on making more projects, but they were more like wind-up dolls on their own. Just moving forward without real purpose. When she took hold of them, they became puppets that did whatever she made them do. She liked them as dolls, but some people required that they become puppets.

….........................................

Every so often she would find people that would not become working again no matter what she did, but the taste of these people was always the closest to feeling again that she could get, so she tried to keep some. 

The tasties always did something to cause them to stop working eventually. They were noisy. They were needy. They were easy to break. She always had to get new ones and save them for as long as she could stand.

One was different. 

One did not scream. Did not yell. Did not cry. Did not beg.

This one smiled.

They smiled at her and touched her without hurting her. They laughed and tried to get her to laugh. They let her have some of their tasty, but she never took much. She never thought it was possible, but she was starting to see this one as a new sun. They seemed so warm and she wanted to stay close in the hopes of finally feeling that warmth again.

They called themselves Tally. Tally talked to her and asked her questions. Some of the questions were simple and meant nothing, but then Tally would ask actual questions. They would ask why she was doing this, why she was making so many projects all the time. She told them. She told them how it use to be about just wanting to know, just wanting to know how things worked. She told them how it made her feel, how it made her complete in the outside and the sun and the stars. She told them how no one would listen to her, how the doctors always tried to force her to stop. 

Tally was quiet for a bit. It made her nervous since she had never told anyone as much before and no one ever tried to understand.

Then Tally asked another question. 

Tally ask why she did it now.

She had to think a moment. She never really stopped to think about till then. All she had was pain and hurt and hate when she left that building. So she told her how she had just wanted to make those doctors pay for all the things they did to her, but as she went looking, other people began trying to hurt her. So she made them pay. Then others tried and she made them pay as well. Before she knew it, she was just trying to get them before they got her.

She didn't get to say anything else since Tally chose that moment to give her a tight hug. It sounded like Tally was crying and apologizing. She didn't understand why. Tally was not the one who did this to her. Tally never tried to hurt her. Tally was the only nice person she had ever met. She tried to ask why they were crying and apologizing, but Tally couldn't speak clearly yet, so she held them and waited. She could wait for them.

It took awhile for them to finally stop crying and pull away for a bit to wipe their face. They took a breath and told them that they were sorry that she went through all of that. They told them that they could understand the feeling of no one ever listening. They then pulled off their jacket and gloves, and rolled up their sleeves to show her all of the old scars that they had been hiding. They didn't get those scars when she had caught them, she could tell that much. Then they told her how they were glad that they both survived so that they could meet.

They lay in each others arms that night. It was warm, or at least she thought it was. It was probably as close to warm as she could get and so, she promised herself that she would kept Tally safe from the world for as long as her body held out. She could not pretend to be blind to her body slowly trying to fall apart while her skill worked to keep it together. She just knew that one or the other would give out eventually, so she planned on finding a way to keep Tally safe even if she could no longer be there too.

…..................................................

The following days were nice, but Tally was making it a little difficult with their constant talks about how not all people were trying to hurt her. That she shouldn't have to turn everyone into projects, only the bad ones, only the ones that wanted to hurt her. So she asked how she could find out who wanted to hurt her and didn't want to hurt her. Tally suggested meeting them. 

She laughed. 

When she could speak again she said that people wouldn't give her a chance since she did not look like them anymore. So Tally said that they would if they didn't know what she looked like. She was confused, but before she could ask anything, Tally started digging through their supplies and pulling out different clothes and hats. She was starting to understand, but she wasn't use to wearing that many clothes and was concerned about how she would be able to move in them.

When Tally looked back at her, they laughed.

She was even more confused now, but Tally quickly apologized and said that she 'just looked so cute confused'. That just made her feel weird till Tally gave her a warm hug. She guessed it was okay if she got to feel warm.

It was a bit of a fuss, but she ended up wearing a long sleeve jacket, finger-less gloves, one of those hunter's hats that cover the ears, goggles, hole-less pants, and boots that were easy to slip off. She didn't think she had ever been more covered in her life, but then Tally pulled out an orange bandanna scarf and tied it around her face to finish the look. 

She felt ridiculous and was going to say so, but then she saw Tally's face turn a little red as they whispered how now they were the only one who know what her face looked like.

She didn't know that she could feel warm without touching Tally, but she wanted to hug them anyways.

She felt extra warm that day.

….................................................

They managed to find a small settlement of people not too long after that. She donned on the clothes that Tally had picked out for her and hid her projects in the woods nearby. She and Tally made their way into the settlement without much issue. She still received some strange looks, but it was a tons better than what she was use to from people. The people's rules seemed fair, but Tally was looking increasingly uncomfortable the longer they stayed there.

Then they made Tally cry.

….......................................................

It was a small settlement, so it didn't take long to disassemble. Tally was sad, but said they were fine. So she left it alone for now. Tally said they might as well collect some more supplies since they were there and she agreed, if only to try and make Tally smile again.

Tally went through the ruined settlement collecting supplies, while she began draining the tasties of blood for later so that she didn't have to take as much from Tally. She had gotten better at not wasting over the years.

Tally came back with lots of cans in their arms. They were saying something about what they found when a loud sound suddenly tore through her head. She knew that sound and it always hurt her, but couldn't kill her. She used her projects to quickly locate and put an end to whatever made the sound, but then a different sound quickly took over her attention. 

It was loud, but nowhere near as loud as the first. 

It was many sounds of metal.

It was cans hitting the floor and rolling.

Then it was gurgling.

It was **Tally**.

**Tally** was falling.

**Tally** was spitting blood.

**Tally** was in her arms.

There was so much blood.

Wasted blood.

**Tally** was holding their throat.

They looked like wanted to say something.

But there was just blood.

**Tally** then just smiled sadly.

**Tally** slowly reached up to her with their blood covered hand.

**Tally** touched her lips with that hand.

She understood.

She carefully placed a kiss on **Tally** 's lips and tasted their very last breath.

Nothing would ever taste like that again.

**Tally** was cold.

She was cold.

She would never be warm again.

**Tally**


	3. The Unending

There was a house in the woods. 

She had found it awhile back and had started fixing it at night when Tally would go to sleep. She chose this house because it was all alone and by a lake. It also didn't need a lot of fixing. 

She thought that Tally would like it.

It was for Tally and no one else.

She thought that she had done a good job fixing it. She had fixed all of the holes and even found new glass for the windows. She had found lots of soft things for Tally too and she had even filling the house with all of Tally's favorite colors.

She would have liked to stay in the house with Tally, but Tally can never offer now. So it belonged to only Tally.

Only Tally.

Tally looked so comfy in the soft things.

She wished that she could join them, but those belong to Tally now.

Everything belonged to Tally.

She didn't want anyone to bother Tally now. She didn't want anyone to take from Tally now. She didn't want anyone to find Tally now or ever again. She would make sure that no one ever stepped foot in Tally's house by the lake.

She gathered her very best projects. The projects that were stronger and faster and better in every way than all her other projects. The projects that she could leave alone and they would still do their job. One was a black bird with wings to fly and eyes that could see forever and more. Two were black dogs with teeth to rip and noses that could smell any person that dares enter the area. And three were person shaped with the strength and speed to make sure that every person that dares to bother Tally would become fresh food for the group.

They were very good projects. She had spent a long time fixing them up to be the best. Her horde would be weaker without them, but Tally was worth it. Tally was always worth it. Those ones belong to Tally now. She would simply have to make more projects to replace them.

She could not stay.

She wanted to stay, but she could not.

She had 'bad people' that needed to become projects. There were so many bad people still left in the world. She knew there was. There always was. She would take them apart, keep them away. She would make sure Tally stayed safe in their house.

She needed to keep moving. 

She needed to make sure her body kept moving.

She had projects to make. 

So many projects to make.

They would all become her projects.

Or they would die.


End file.
